docmcstuffinfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambie
' |Row 11 title = Enemies |Row 11 info = Wicked King Lambie McStuffins' is a sweet and pretty little lamb who loves ballet, she can either walk in all fours or two legs and has been friends with Doc for a long time. She gets along with most characters because she is very kind. She loves to give cuddles, and hugs they warm her heart especially to sad patients at the clinic. She has always dreamed of being friends with a mermaid, and is best freinds with Doc, Hallie, Chilly, and Stuffy. |Row 11 title = Favorites |Row 11 info = getting clean hugs and cuddles and sleeping with her best friends Appearance Lambie is a white plush lamb, with a pink tutu when she goes to ballet,pink hooves, a pink bow on her head, two long ears and a small skinny fluffy plushy waggy little ripping tail and a pink plush which she makes her pink plush so clean and some knees were little and legs so that lambie can walk or walk with feet hands to crawl and salmon face . She also often wears a tiara when Doc plays a princess game starring "Princess Lambie". She sometimes wears pink pajamas with lambs on them at night, she hug and cuddles with doc so lambie get her warmed heart while sleeping mostly when she first appears in them in the episode "Dark Knight". She also wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow, and a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. She always hugs many times to warm the heart. she has a heart that it warms a lot of cuddles and hugs if not she told that it hurts a little.she wrote a heart that I need some cuddle and hugs to warm her heart alot she loves birthdays. Personality Lambie is as soft as the wool covering her! She is gentle and sweet and soft like a plush , but usually not timid or shy. She gives good advice and loves ballet. She also enjoys cuddling to the extent that people who don't like cuddling would find it soppy. If she thinks someone is sad she will give them advice in song and (almost always) cuddle them, so if you are not a hugger you have to let her know fast.she was so little and small and she hates biggest rips on her tail or plush or hooves that means she will cry when she gets alot of rips she was 4 years old she didn't like mud she's docs toy sometimes she is little and her tail was small and skinny and fluffy and plush Lambie is a very sweet and cutest character with a very sweet voice. Her biggest passion is giving cuddles to anyone who needs one, toy or person. Sometimes she may gets some rips in paws ,small skinny tail , pink plush ,hooves , , legs ,belly,arms and knees when something bad happens, when someone hurts her feelings, or when something happens that prevents her from cuddling. For example, in the episode "Caught Blue-Handed", when Lambie goes over to Chilly to cuddle him, Doc stops her because Chilly has caught "mystery pox". Doc issues a "cuddle-ban" to prevent the mystery pox from spreading, and Hallie warns Lambie that "I've got my eye on you", which cuases Lambie some distress. Lambie also has a strong fear of being abandoned, forgotten, and/or replaced by Doc. In the episode "My Huggy Valentine", when Doc gets a stuffed heart named Val for Valentine's Day, Lambie gets jealous of her when she invandes her and Doc's and Valentine's Day photo, steals her talent of cuddling, and makes the best Valentine's Day card ever. Lambie feels sad and broken heart with a few tears appearing in her eyes. Doc then gives Lambie a check-up just to make sure she's okay, and give her a diagnosis of "split-heart itis." She apologizes to Lambie for leaving her out, and doc gives her a cuddle to make her happy again. In the episode "Runaway Love", when Doc and the other toys are too busy preparing for the arrival of the new McStuffins baby to play with her, Lambie is convinced that Doc won't love her anymore when the baby comes, and decides to go live with Donny (Donny was also afraid that the new baby would replace him). After Doc reconciles with Donny, she also reassures Lambie that she will always love her. Lambie can also be slightly immature and a little bit bratty and selfish from time to time. In "Lamb in a Jam", when Lambie gets covered in jam and is unable to go to school with Doc, she gets very angry with Stuffy when he gets to go in her place and then tries to get Doc to stay home with her by making a fake weather report forecasting a snowstorm outside the house. She then jumped into the backpack while Stuffy was in it, causing him to get covered in jam as well, although she immediately apologized afterwards. In "Top Lamb", she played with Doc's new kitchen set while everyone was asleep even though Doc told her not to. Role in the series Lambie is a soft plush lamb who likes to cuddle and hug people and toys so the heart will be warmed and dance ballet. When a toy isn't feeling very well, Lambie often gives them a cuddle. During the show, Lambie is often seen looking worried when Doc examines the patient to find out what's wrong. Her job at the clinic is to dispense cuddles, which seem to be a vital part in the treatment of Doc's patients. It is also hinted that she may have feelings for Stuffy. In addition to ballet, Lambie also likes playing tea parties with her friends, including Susie Sunshine. But in the episode "Tea Party Tantrum", Susie shoves the table with her feet in temper while saying, "I don't want any tea!" According to Doc, it is hinted that Susie refuses to play tea party, even though she loves playing tea parties. By the end of the episode, when Susie has had a nap, she feels much better and happily says that she really wants to have a tea party. And in the episode "Run Down Race Car", Stuffy runs off when he hears that Ricardo Racecar should stop racing because he is out of energy. When Lambie walks to Ricardo to give him a cuddle, Stuffy runs to Lambie and hugs her. Lambie is a ballerina, just like Bella the ballerina doll. Lambie always keeps her plush super clean, although her plush has gotten muddy five times so far. In the Doc Files episode "The Lamb's Exam", she got squished between the cushions after Donny got up to go get popcorn, which cuased her to get covered with dust. In the Doc McStuffins episode "Doc's Busy Day", Lambie got covered with dirt when Doc's little cousin Sabrina was playing rough with her in the garden. In "Lambie Gets the Linties", Lambie fell into a mud puddle and got mud all over her plush. After she got clean, she was covered with lint. Doc and Hallie have to perform surgery to remove the lint from her plush in time for her to be a part of Professor Hootsburgh's plush portrait painting. In "Lamb in a Jam", Lambie got covered in jam from the sandwhich in Doc's backpack, which meant so couldn't go to school with Doc. In "A Day Without Cuddles!", Lambie got covered in flour, which prevented her from cuddling for almost the entire day a case of flouritis Also, in the episode "The Rip Heard Round the World", her pink plush got ripped by Sir Kirby's sword close to her small skinny tail while she and Doc were dancing. Lambie doesn't like getting wet. In "Slip N' Slide", Bronty splashed so hard that he almost got Lambie and Hallie wet. This made Lambie mad, and she told Bronty not to play rough with the water in front of them. That's why in "Get Set to Get Wet", Doc keeps Lambie and Stuffy away from the water so they won't get wet. In "Ticklish Truck", Lambie got wet after being squirted by a ticklish Lenny who had a feather inside of him. Lambie can sometimes get into trouble when she really wants something. In "Top Lamb", Lambie really loved the new pink kitchen set. She was really excited about it and the cooking show that Doc and the toys were going to put on the next day. During the night, as she was playing with it while everyone was sleeping even though Doc told her not to, she rip her paw and get worried accidentally broke the pink light in the oven. Lambie said "my perfect little paw its ripped "cried and worried that Doc wouldn't be her friend anymore because she broke the kitchen set. In the morning, Lambie hid her hurt paw and the broken oven until Doc sang the "What's Going On" song. After getting her little paw stitches , Doc and the other toys tell her to wait for when she gets to play with it by singing The sleepwalking king she wears pajamas with lambs so sometimes lambies pajamas were blocking her small skinny little wagging tail so she will get warmer . She was always scared without sleeping with doc she cuddles and hugs doc while sleeping. Go West Young Lambie . Lambie Tripped and had a big fall and Got A giant rip on her back and her plush so doc can patch her big rip and she lost alot of stuffing while she watches the sunset she fell in a rock and Lambie had a giant cut on her plush she was a cute lamb but when doc calmed lambie she was better. In Rest Your Rotors Ronda She Flys so high on a ballon and she is so small I and fluffy little lamb but she fell on a pillow safely . And the pretend episode Rip tail. Lambie fells into a rose and ripped her tail she has a case of Tail skinny rip unrip syndrome doc stitched her tail and she was better.in another pretend episode was Hard Fall when doc saw the sun rising up up Lambie falls down and had a bigger rip and she lost a lot of cuddly wool stuffing on her leg and her hoove was flat and a bad case of flat hoove a tude so doc put a lot of stuffing on to her and stitch her leg and Lambie was littler ones and Finally the pretend episode Lambies Twisted Hoove Lambie is having a hoove twist while lunch and had a rip she has a case of hoove rip twisted syndrome. And and the very last pretend episode Lost Scarf Lambie was thinking of her yellow hat and scarf and its in laundry and her blue scarf is in laundry too and her pink kerchief with a flower it's in laundry too. Lambie wanted her scarf so she can go snow and she has snow on everywhere she has snow atosis. The last pretend episode A Splinter On A Tail. While doc makes a game in the clinic Lambie got a splinter on her tail it hurts alot in the wall a bad case of big splinter tosis so doc removed the splinter on the tail and put a bandage Trivia *Lambie also likes fashion shows. *She and Doc are very close friends. *She is allergic to broccoli. *Her favorite color is pink. * She loves flowers. *Lambie was a birthday gift to Doc when she was younger. *Lambie has Cuddly Wool Stuffing Fluff Selfless Snowman *Lambie is Doc's #1 cuddler. *Lambie has shaken her bottom in 2 episodes: Wrap it Up and Peaches Pie, Take a Bath! *Lambie's tail has wagged in 2 episodes: The Right Stuff ''and ''Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm *Lambie sang the I Feel Better ''song in 6 episodes: ''The Rip Heard Round the World, My Huggy Valentine, Lambie Gets the Linties, Disco Dress Up Daisy '' , ''Go West, Young Lambie " and "Lambies Twisted Hoove *Lambie has cried in the game ''Fixing Lambie. She also cried in three episodes of the series: My Huggy Valentine ,Runaway Love And A Day Without Cuddles!. She was making crying sounds in The Rip Heard Round the World and Lamb In a Jam. *In Seasons 2 and 3, Lambie's tutu was dark pink and sometimes it was grey for some unknown reason. *For Halloween, Lambie was dressed up as a rabbit in Boo-Hoo to You. She was dressed up as a teddy bear in Hallie Halloween. *Lambie wears a big green tiara on St. Patrick's Day. * Lambie gets her own DVD "Cuddle Me Lambie" * Lambie's eyes squint when she's really really happy. * Lambie's voice actress Lara Jill Miller played Kari from Digimon ''and Henry from ''Henry Hugglemonster. * In ''Smitten With a Kitten ''Lambie adopts a toy kitten whom she names Whispers. *Lambie's eyes squint when she's really, really happy. *Lambie is Doc's #1 cuddler. *She is Doc's Best Friend. *She was Doc's very first toy. *She wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow. In "Think Pink", she wore a blue scarf. *She wears a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. *She doesn't like real dogs, but she does like toy dogs. *She usually gets upset when Stuffy acts stubborn or Chilly acts cowardly.. *Lambie adopted a toy kitten named Whispers. *For Halloween, Lambie was dressed up as a rabbit in "Boo-Hoo to You!". She was dressed up as a teddy bear in "Hallie Halloween". *Lambie wears a big green tiara on St. Patrick's Day. *During the "Time for Your Checkup" song, Lambie sings this line in the background: "It's okay if you giggle, this will only tickle a little". *she was soft as woolly plush and sometimes she got a rip she has lost her stuffing. *Lambie is very little lamb and was smaller Quotes on On Lambie Boo Boo Doc: This is a great day Lambie: Baariliant! I was warm before Chilly:Warm ? I Melt Stuffy: You are not a real snowman (Lambie Falls Down and screamed) Lambie: Oh No My Huge Rip In My Leg!!!!! My Stuffing I Lost A lot Of Stuffing Ouch!!!!! And i was very small Doc:Oh Dear We Have A Ripped Little lamb she lost too much stuffing and flat her legs Hallie: Ill get ready doc Lambie (Crys too much) I Love my..... Stuffing its lost Darla and fluffy and soft as wool! Doc: Lambie has a serious bad case of biggest rip on leg studs Lambie: What! !!!!!!! My Stuffing was Cuddly Wool . It's very wolly and my hooves are very flat Doc: what's your appearance Lambie: my appearance is my hooves in my hands and feet my small skinny tail and stuffing type is Cuddly Wool and my little legs my pink bow and long ears a little baby lamb and my tutu and my animal type is baby lamb and my plush. Doc: What do you like Lambie: I Like Hugs cuddles And walking with my little legs and you doc Doc: Me , Lambie I'm Afraid for next week you can get fixed are you a baby sheep that's called a lamb. Lambie: Do Lambs Died Doc Yes, But soft plush get died like you Lambie: What my Legs and everything will be cooked Doc: Yes But well do a big surjery Quotes on Go West Young Lambie Lambie: What a baaautiful sunset Lambie: OUCH!!! A BIG RIP!!!!! DOC! Lambie: My Chest Its a Huge Rip And I Lost Alot Of Stuffing Doc: Lambie Your Rip Is Bad You Fall In A Rock And Lost Stuffing Gallery Sing Lambie.png Dance Lambi.png Lambie Swing.png Superheroes!.png Water Crash.png Hugs.png Doctor.png Docs Office.png Category:Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Alma Category:Super hero,s